Resurgence Of the Wolf
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: What if Cassandra id something other than see Roses mind? set after New Earth 10Rose


KITG: just a little idea that has been bugging me. Sorry if it is short but wanted to er it out before we all go into Tooth & Claw mode. This is set after New Earth. So spoilers for that ep.

Resurgence of the Wolf

Rose sat in her room of the TARDIS, her mind lost to the nightmares that had plagued her since Cassandra had invaded her mind. Was this a fleeting torture interred to her by Cassandra, to torment her after she had past beyond. They had started small at first, an evanesant glimpse of gold light. A howl of a wolf chasing her over dark places, the grinding EXTERMINATE of monsters outside time. But she would wake and the dream would be gone, mere impressions on her mind.

They would go onto an adventure and all recollection would be lost. Now she had returned to the TARDIS after going with him to gather a replacement part to the old girl after his crash landing her over Christmas. She had walked back into the console room after looking around a deserted planet he had landed the ship on while he made repairs.

Upon entering the console room, she saw him briefly under the console. But then the view changed, to gold light and song, just for a moment with the lingering howl of a wolf. She had fled the console room truly afraid. She had returned to her room, and it had happened again, a shouted sentence she never remembered hearing.

"_This is the abomination!"_

"_Ex-ter-minate!"_ then another voice, erethal and timeless.

"_You are tiny, I see every atom of your existence and I divide them"_ she placed he hands over her eyes, trying to block the images and sounds.

"Rose?" her head snapped up to the face of the Doctor, for a second she saw blue eyes, locked in horror at something he thought he could not stop. But then the eyes were the brown she had come to know.

"Doctor?" his brown eyes were overflowing with concern for her.

"Rose? Are you ok? You've been in here for hours" this shocked her. Hours? She couldn't have it had only been a couple of minutes surely. She was about to reply when pain ripped through her head, she cried out holding her head. She could hear the Doctor talking to her, concern and panic in his voice.

_"I bring life"_

"Rose! Come on Rose, talk to me. What hurts?" he was beside her, his hand comforting, grounding to her.

"I…keep seeing things. Never hurt before" she wiped the tears from her face as she tried to calm her breathing.

"What things Rose?"

"Flashes. Gold light, and I think I hear Dalek's talking. And someone else, a women I think." The Doctor looked in her eyes as he scanned her with the Sonic screwdriver. But then she doubled over again as another flash ripped through her.

_"I want you safe, my Doctor…….I am the Bad Wolf"_ she screamed as those words were uttered, the memories forcing their way to the surface. Demanding they all be heard. Ripping through her reality in the process. 

"Rose! Listen to my voice! You are in a calm place, a safe place. Where nothing can harm you. Let the images flow past like water." With his voice the images slowed then faded. The smell of ozone left her senses, no longer the trace of the Dalek gun.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

She opened her eyes once more to find she had been laid on her bed, the Doctor was sat beside her, leaning against her headboard. He was gently stroking her face as he watched her.

"There's the sleepy head"

"What happened?" she touched her forehead to feel some kind of device stuck to her head "and what's that?"

"Don't touch it for a moment, it's equalizing you brain pattern. Seems Cassandra messed them up a little." He commented as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Is that why I keep seeing things?"

"Yes"

"It seemed so real, you were there. Well the old you….I think. And Dalek's and something else. But…..I can't remember" she tried to remember, but even as she tried they slipped away from her like sand through her fingers.

"Don't worry about it, they are just images. Cassandra most probably placed them there."

"But how would she know about Dalek's?" he stilled a moment, seeming like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.

"She most likely saw the Dalek's in your mind…and played off the image"

"Yeah. But it felt so real, as if I had been there. But you're right, I can't have been" she began to get sleepy.

"Sleep Rose, you'll be just fine after a little sleep. I know you lot need a lot of it…."

"You can talk mister great Time Lord. Sleeping through and invasion"

"Oi! I was ill"

"Yeah, Yeah" she mumbled as sleep claimed her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor watched her sleep. The dark mood dropping over him, his face like an avenging monster as he damned Cassandra for what she had almost done. Because of her body jumping between Rose and himself had unlocked her memories of Satellite 5. But she was not ready for that knowledge, not this soon. Plus the way Cassandra had basically raped Rose's mind made the memories come forth without restraint. She could have burnt out her neural pathways with the force. The echo of the Time Vortex within them. Rose was not stupid, but never the less her brain could not yet handle the knowledge, nor he knew could her heart. She would blame herself for his death; he had given this regeneration to save her

"Doctor…" she mumbled in her sleep so he began stroking her hair again. "I am the Bad Wolf"

"No Rose, it's just three little piggies playing a trick," he mumbled in her ear

"Mm…. Bacon" The Doctor had to bite his tongue to stop fro laughing out loud. He might have fun with this.

"Ooh look a cow"

"Mmm…beef burger" she replied in her dream. What could he say next?

"Lamb"

"Doctor, stop messing with my dream" Came a whispered sigh as she snuggled in his direction.

"Sorry"

"I want you safe my Doctor"

"I always will be, if you stay with me," he whispered back. Thinking she would not hear.

"Never get rid of me" he smiled down at her once more. Then left her to her dreams.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose woke the next morning, not really remembering how she got here. She must have gotten drunk or something…wouldn't be the first time going out on a new planet and trying the local alcohol….only to find it was 5 times stronger than expected.

She walked into the kitchen to find the Doctor already there, a pot of tea in front of him.

"Morning Rose! So what do you fancy for your breakie then?"

"Morning Doctor, you got her working again then?"

"You doubted?" he said in mock horror.

"Of course not, never doubted you" she got up from her chair to go and get the milk for her tea when she turned back to him. "For some strange reason….I fancy some bacon"

The Doctor laughed when she said this, reaching into the fridge to take out the bacon he happened to have within. She looked at him strange, why would bacon be so funny? As he made the bacon sarnies..he would tell her one-day of the Story of the big bad wolf. This wolf was not bad, but the good heart of a person that stopped a monster taking over the universe. And the Wolf's name was Rose.

END

KITG: Just a little thought of a side effect of Cassandra jumping around Rose's mind. Hope this little quickie before the next ep is okay. Alas, think of me all those who will watch Tooth& Claw (just realizes this is like Time&Chips….oh the confusions to come) at air time, for I will be at work…..going mad cause I will not see it until an hour later when I finish work a 8.

See you in time:)


End file.
